Karkat X Reader: Closer Than You Know
by Isura Hikari
Summary: Karkat and the Reader are bestest morails for life...or are they? Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. I don't know who made the cover art, but thank you
1. Chapter 1

This is just too boring! You thought savagely as you stuck your pencil into your notebook again. (favorite subject) was your best subject, but because of the IDIOTS in your class, you were ALWAYS reviewing and going over stuff that you already knew.

You only suffered through school for one very special reason.

Karkat Vantas.

You blushed at the very thought of his name in your mind. His adorable shaggy black hair, his little nubby horns that you always thought were so cute, the way he desperately tried to hide his blood color. He was your Moirail, and so, you supposed, in the very best way, you were friendzoned. You had been smitten with him since FOREVER, since the very first day you had met him, but you always knew that he was totally flushed for Terezi, one of your other troll friends. They had recently started to date. Jade Harley, your best friend, had been the one to introduce you to the trolls. The school bell rang, snapping you out of your reverie. You shot out of your desk and ran down the hallway to the parking lot.

He was there, idling in his black jeep. You gave a small squeal in spite of yourself and propelled yourself into his car.

"Hiya Karkat!" you said cheerfully. He grunted in acknowledgement and your face fell slightly.

"Uh, hi (Y/N)." He looked down. "Sorry, but I've got to drop you off quickly, ok? Terezi wants to hang out…" He didn't look you in the eye.

You smiled, despite the cracks in your heart. "Oh, yeah, sure! I understand…" You looked down awkwardly at your knees. Crap! What do I say now! If he had only told me he needed to meet Terezi, I could have rode the bus or something...it's because he's so kind…

Deep down inside, there's a really kind side to him. Because he's still going to drive me home, because he knows how much I hate the bus and how the people make fun of me...He knows…

"Uh, how long have you and Terezi been dating now?" You asked. Agh! Why did I ask that?! I don't want to know!

He looked off into the distance for a bit. "Uhmmm...about three months? I think? That's the whole point of why she wanted to meet me. She's so fanatical about this sort of thing, the fucking...I don't know the fucking anniversaries or whatever." He rolled his eyes as if he didn't care, but the blush creeping out over his cheeks, the red blood he tried to hide, hinted that he really was excited.

Another knife in your already battered heart.

The only person that knew of your feelings for Karkat was Jade, and she swore not to tell anybody. You had cried many a night, alone, until Jade came over and watched rom-coms with you, which just made you cry harder because you knew how much Karkat loved them. And then Jade would hug you and you could cry into her shoulder, and she would let you.

But you wanted to do that to Karkat. You wanted to tell him everything about you, every little detail, and you wanted to know that he would care, and listen to every detail.

But you weren't Terezi.

And that wasn't going to happen.

He dropped you off at you house, with an apologetic look on his face. You smiled as best you could and then waved goodbye as he drove away.

You walked into your house, passing the kitchen, passing everything, and into your room.

You collasped on you (F/C) bed and began to cry.

You practically lived for those few minutes after school when he picked you up and drove you home, or whenever you could watch a romcom with him, or when all the trolls and kids got together to have fun. You lived for that, those tiny little moments, when you could see him. But now that Terezi was his matesprit...you guess that you were just going to be friends.

Moirails for life, right?

KARKAT'S PERSPECTIVE

He was sitting in his car, idling at the school. He nervously checked his reflection in the mirror. His hair was good. He was super excited for his meeting for Terezi, although he tried to hide it. And failed, most of the time. But lately, Terezi had been kind of weird, so he was hoping that for their three-month anniversary, she would be fine, as she normally was.

(Y/N) was going to be walking out of that school any second. He felt himself relax. She always calmed him when he was nervous. She was such a great moirail. He remembered the day he had first met her, when Jade Harley...that damn Jade Harley, introduced you to him for the first time.

Your (H/C) glowed with the setting sun, as the trolls were just waking up for the night.

"This is my friend, (Y/N)," Jade had said.

Karkat had always been cold to people, but there was just something about her that just made him spill all his secrets. He just couldn't help becoming moirails with her. She was the first one to tell when he realized just how flushed he was for Terezi. And she was the only, the only person, that could ever call him Karkitty.

Then again, she only did that once and she had a really bad fever.

"Karkat!" she called, as she propelled herself into the passenger seat.

Karkat was hit with an overwhelming amount of girl-smell. Whoah...yum. He shook his head firmly. "Uh….hi." he replied, staring down. Oh right! Fuck, I have to meet Terezi… " Sorry, but I've got to drop you off quickly, ok? Terezi wants to hang out…"

Her face seemed to fall a small bit, but she beamed at him nonetheless.

""Oh, yeah, sure! I understand…" She looked down at her knees.

Fuuuuuuu! I feel...ugh what is that, bad? Yeah, I think it's bad. I feel bad for leaving her at her house, normally we hang out...but it's Terezi, and I want everything to be fine between us.

He remembered a while back, when he was talking with Nepeta, the same sort of thing happened. She had mentioned that maybe he should spend more time with his friends and not always choose Terezi, but seriously! He was finally matesprits with her and he didn't want anything to change….

But unfortunately, something was going to.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat nervously walked into the park, with some flowers that he had grudgingly (but not really) bought for Terezi. She was waiting, cleaning her red glasses. The couple of feet between them was all too much for Karkat, and the few steps he had to take seemed like an eternity to get to the troll that he was flushed for.

"H-hi Terezi."

"Uh...hi Karkat." she said, as she examined her hand cooly.

Uh-oh. She's like this again…

"Look, Karkat...um...we need to talk." She looked almost annoyed, as if all of this was just beneath her, a waste of her time.

Karkat's heart plummeted. Although he didn't know it, he was finally feeling what you felt every time he mentioned Terezi. A knife. A knife in the heart. He could hardly hear her as she broke his heart, saying that she didn't want to be matesprits anymore.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it anymore. I tried, I did. I couldn't help it."

" Couldn't. Help. What?" Karkat said, his voice deathly quiet for one of the first times in his life. Terezi looked almost scared for a second, but she quickly regained her composure.

"I couldn't help my red feelings for Gamzee. I'm sorry Karkat. I really am."

Rage boiled inside Karkat, wrapping the small fragment of his heart that was left in red hot pain. He hated Gamzee, that high fucktard, and he hated Terezi, with her squealing, high-pitched voice and the stupid BLINDESS and the stupid SMELLING and the TASTING and-

He couldn't hate Terezi. Gamzee he could hate, but he could never hate Terezi. He loved her too much. The rage was gone, filled with sadness.

He turned away, crushing the small red flowers in his hands. Her favorite color.

YOUR PERSPECTIVE

You awoke from a long, sleepness night of crying to the buzz of your phone.

You shot up from your bed when you realized the message was from KARKAT of all people! He almost NEVER used his phone, and when he did, he didn't use it to talk to you.

CG: WE'RE STILL MOIRAILS, RIGHT? WELL, I NEED YOU.

Your heart leapt at the message. He needed you! You rushed over to the teleport that Jade had installed, the portal to Alternia.

Immidiately you were in Alternia and you rushed over to Karkat's house, nearly crashing into several mailboxes on the way.

Stupid Alternian mailboxes!

You knocked on Karkat's door, out of breath with a red face. Karkat didn't come to the door.

What?

You knocked again.

Nothing.

Oh no! Did someone find out! Was this all just a joke? You went to rap on the door again when...it creaked open.

Oh.

You pushed open the door gently to find that all the lights were turned off. You nearly fell flat on your face no less then six times, falling over all the rom-com disks he had on his floor, as well as all the other crap he insisted on leaving everywhere.

You finally found his couch, where you could smell the delicious sweet scent that was Karkat laid, curled up into a little ball, soaked with tears.

"Karkat!" You hugged him tightly. "What happened?" You realized that hugging him probably wasn't the best idea, as Karkat didn't like hugs normally, and really didn't like them when he was sad.

To your surprise, and dismay, he whirled around, hugging you harder than you had ever hugged him. His tears flowed again, and your heart ached for him.

"T-T-Terezi…" he wailed. "She...she doesn't want to be matesprits anymore! I don't know-" he hiccuped, crying so hard he could hardly get his words out, "I don't know what I did wrong! She's flushed for Gamzee! Gamzee!" He sobbed some more as you cradled him, like a child. You had never seen this side of Karkat before. It was like some bizzare alien...er, another alien had taken over Karkat. His pale gray face was streaked with tears, and he had a look of pure sorrow pasted over it.

"D-don't let me b-be alone! Please!" He looked up at you with two single tears falling down from those beautiful red eyes that you loved.

You held him tighter.

"I'll never let you be alone Karkat."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Terezi had broken up with Karkat and started dating Gamzee. Karkat had assumed his normal, kick-ass personality, but you could tell that underneath, he was still devastated that Terezi had dumped him. You had gotten even closer to him, once he had opened up to you and cried, truly cried. But you were sure that he'd never go to you. I mean, Moirails to Matesprit? Not going to happen. It was going to be Karkat's birthday, er, wriggling day in a few days, and you were going to hang out with him. Wriggling days didn't really matter to the trolls, but they sure as hell mattered to you!

You were going to go to his house and bring a cake and you two were going to watch romcoms till the sun rose the next morning. You were going to watch them allllll.

Karkat still picked you up every day from school, like he had been doing for the past three years. Well, in the years before he could drive, he walked you home from school. But in any case, it was still romantic.

You had gotten good at hiding the sadness you felt from yourself, telling yourself that it was silly to be sad, to be glad that he was your moirail, because, you knew quite well that he didn't really make a habit of getting close to people.

"Hi Karkat!" You said cheerfully, smiling happily. He looked down. "...Hi (Y/N)" Your heart twinged at his sad tone of voice.

"So, are you excited for your Bir- uh...Wriggling day?" You said brightly, trying to make him a bit happier than he was. He looked at you balefully.

"(Y/N) Trolls don't really celebrate Wriggling days. It's just another solar sweep really, nothing special."

"Well too bad Nubby, I'll make it special!" You caught his hands at the stoplight and held them. "That's what Moirails do, right? They make things about you special, make them amazing." He looked down at the hands that you held and flushed a bright, candy apple red.

"But...I'm going to have to make something special for you two...for your Wriggling day…It's only in a month or two, right?" He looked at you with his big crimson eyes, the eyes you loved.

You giggled. "Yeah, but that's ways away. Let's focus on right now, huh?" He nodded and let go of your hands to drive again.

He blushed! You blushed yourself as you looked at your hands, where they had touched his.

You guys had made plans to hang out at Karkat's house today to watch more romcoms. Just an average day, but you were going to use this advantage you scope out his hive and find good places to hide presents. You had so many plans for his wriggling day it wasn't even funny. After your scoping, which you did while he was picking out a movie, you both settled down on his couch to watch The Princess Bride.

You two had probably seen that movie a billion times, and memorized every bit of it. You both yelled along, "Assssssssss yoooooooooooooou wiiiiiiiiiish!" and cried when Westley died and cheered when he came back to life, and similarily monologued with Imigo saying, "You killed my father, prepare to die."

Watching movies with Karkat was one of the few times when you could snuggle up against his sweet, candy apple smelling self, and he wouldn't complain. In fact, he even nestled against you. He had gotten used to you hugging him and being in close proximity to him, so he didn't realy mind anymore. At the end of the movie, when Westley and Buttercup ran away with each other, you could feel a tear falling on your face. Karkat was crying. It didn't really surprise you that he was crying, because he did that every time a romantic thing happened in a movie. You looked up at his big, beautiful, tear-filled eyes. He looked down at you, into your pretty (E/C) eyes. He lifted his hand and gently wiped away a stray tear in your eye, that you didn't even know was there. You gazed into his eyes, and he gazed into yours. A fluttery feeling filled your stomach, and although you didn't know it, a fluttery feeling filled his as well.

Karkat leaned a miniscule inch forward.

You leaned a miniscule inch forward as well.

All of a sudden, the movie ended and Karkat and you both jerked back.

Damn it! You thought as Karkat flushed and stood up.

"So...uh...do you want to watch another movie?" He asked awkwardly. You nodded absentmindedly and Karkat went to pick another movie, some Alternian one that you had never seen. He sat awkwardly next to you until you curled up next to him, and he put his head in your lap. He was so warm...you didn't realize how drowsy you were until you had fallen asleep.

You woke up several hours later. Karkat was still nestled in your lap, his warmth sheltering you from the Alternian cold. You hesitated for a moment, and then ran your fingers through his hair.

It's so...soft, you thought, as you continued running your fingers through his hair. Your hand bumped into something hard at the top of his head. Oh, that must be one of his horns. You were curious about the horns that trolls had, mostly because they all flushed and didn't want to talk about them. It seemed to be a bigger problem for the boys than for the girls. You gently stroked Karkat's horn. To your surprise, he purred. You giggled, Just like a cat! You stroked his other horn, to see what would happen then. He purred again, louder this time. You blushed at the sound, and, just one last time, you told yourself, stroked his horns, rubbing circles with you thumb. "...(Y/N)" he murmured. Your eyes flew open wide with shock. Did he...just say...my name? You stroked his horns again, just to make sure that he really had said your name. "(Y/N)...I…" he moaned, turning around in your lap. You froze.

"Uhh...Karkat…" you whispered. He opened one bleary eye at you. "Whhhat?" He said sleepily, "I didn't wanna wake up yet…" You giggled to yourself again. He sounded like a little kid who didn't want to wake up to go to school. "Your lap is comfy…" He said. Your mouth dropped open. WHAT?! His eyes flew open and his face turned bright red. "THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! FUCK!" He was sputtering over his words when you just couldn't help it. You laughed. "Go back to sleep Karkitty," you chuckled, "don't worry about it…" He gave you a surly look before snuggling back into your lap. You ran your fingers through his hair again, careful to avoid his horns. There was only so much of that moaning you could take.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was finally the day. The day all your hard work went into motion.

It was Karkat's wriggling day.

You had so much stuff planned, but the thing you were most proud of was definitely the cake. It was awesome, strawberry, which you knew was Karkat's favorite Earth flavor.

You were bouncing on your toes the warm March day, waiting for the bell to ring so that you could be with Karkat and announce that you had plans. You had hidden everything at Karkat's house the day before.

The bell finally rang and you shot out of the door faster than you had ever before. He was idling in the parking lot, just like he did every day. You hopped into the car and grinned at him.

"Happy Wriggling day Karkat!" You said happily, as he sighed.

"(Y/N), Trolls don't really celebrate their wriggling days...you don't have to be so happy…" He shook his head in mock disapointment. You feigned shock.

"Oh, but Karkat...I have a surprise…" You grinned at him as a sly smile formed at the corner of his mouth as well.

"A surprise?" he hid a shy smile streatching from ear to ear, "Ok." He drove home as you nearly exploded from the excitement. You pulled him into the living room and pointed to a wrapped box. He pulled the wrapping paper from it to discover...that the box was empty.

"What the fuck..?" He looked at you confusedly as you grinned. "What…? Is this some sort of Earth Wriggling day thing?" You shook your head.

"Uh-uh, it's a game!" You said, waggling your head like a know-it-all. He seemed to perk up. "A game?" You nodded.

"I bought new movies. Earth ones, ones you haven't seen. I've hidden them around your hive, and we're going to play a game to find them!" You giggled as he put his determinded face on.

He hunted for them with laughable concentration, cheering when he had found one of them, and being annoyed whever you told him, "Cold!" teasingly. He eventually found all of them and was excited to watch them.

"Alright, now what? Can we watch them?" He said eagerly. It was so amazing to see Karkat like this, so intoxicating. He was never this happy, never this excited, never this hopeful. You shook your head. "Uh-uh! This one is an Earth custom, so I hope you'll like it…" you led him to the kitchen, where you got out the beautiful strawberry cake. Happy Wriggling Day Karkat! It announced in candy red frosting. He smiled as you stuck 17 candles on and lit them. "Sorry, but I didn't know how old you were, so I just stuck 17 on. Is that ok?"

He nodded, as a fluttery feeling filled his stomach.

I have to tell her...He thought.

"Ok, so you blow out the candles, and then make a wish!" You said, practically bouncing up and down with happiness. He likes it, he really likes it!

The fluttery feeling increased.

I...I never thought…

He blew out the candles, and then paused.

"(Y/N)...Wishes...you have to put in effort to make them come true, right?" He asked shyly, looking down.

What..? Where is he going with this? "Well, yeah. Nothing comes true if you don't go for it."

He stepped forward, and clasped your hands in his. Both of your hearts beat in perfect time with each other.

"Well, this is me...trying to make my wish come true." He leaned down and kissed you as fireworks went off in your heart.

He…!

He pulled back. "I...I never thought I could feel this way about anybody. I never thought I could love someone this much. I...I love you. I'll always love you. I want you to tell me all of your problems, everything you're worried about. I want to be there for you, like all those times you've been there for me. I will always love you…" His beautiful crimson eyes, the eyes you loved, gazed into yours. And you realized that your beautiful eyes were the ones he loved too.

"Will you say something?" He asked gently, shyly, as he wound his fingers around yours.

"Uh...uh….I…" You blushed, "I...I love you too Karkat. I always will." Caught off guard, Karkat started babbling.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier, I was just so stupid about Terezi, wait fuck, I didn't mean to mention her, I mean, Jade told me I should tell you, wait, CRAP I DIDN'T MEAN TO MENTION THAT EITHER! I, I uh, I mean, I just…"

"Shhh," you said, "Karkat...just kiss me again."

And, to your delight, he did.


End file.
